Where are they now?
by happyhypere
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to all the character from Naruto, how they turned out when they grew up? Did Neji get a sex change? Did Hanabi become a prostitue? Wanna know more, read more...


**Author's note: This is my 2nd story so PLZ be supportive and give me LOTS of reviews**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS OR WHATEVER...**

Hinata slammed down the newspaper with a scream of rage.

The headlines proclaimed "NEJI HYUUGA UNDERGOES SEX CHANGE"

"That little prick…" Hinata gritted her teeth furiously. Realizing her mistake Hinata gave a little laugh that could have frosted the windows.

"I meant bitch."

Tossing her hair behind her back, Hinata reached for her phone.

_2 years later_

"So much for the quiet and shy older sister." Hanabi thought silently as she watched Hinata venting her rage at the bored looking Neji.

Looking at her cousin from under her thickly mascara eyelashes, Hanabi took in the long wavy black hair that was so dark it could be a midnight blue, the clear eyes, pouty lips and booty-licioius it was hard to believe Neji was a man just two years ago. Assessing her cousin's floor length flora print silk dress from Issey Miyake, Jimmy Choo blue high heels and the delicate white gold necklace from Tiffany's, Hanabi grinned and ticked the 'dressed to kill' box mentally. (The large amount of money Neji spends on clothes is a part of the reason why Hinata gives him so much shit) Suddenly, Neji stood up from the couch she has just been gracefully inclining in before leaving Hinata's office, Hinata continued to swear as Neji ignored the rude gesture she gave him er… I mean her.

"That was unusual." Hanabi thought with a frown, Neji usually ignores Hinata's rants and preoccupies herself with thinking about the latest manicure or hairstyle she should get.

Neji swept out of Hinata's office in a cloud of Channel No.5 perfume and graceful aura before smiling at Hanabi fondly.

Hanabi giggle back at her.

Hinata followed after Neji shouting expletives that could have impressed a gangster. Feeling herself being watched, Hinata turned to Hanabi.

"What are you looking at you little slut?" Hinata snarled.

Hanabi didn't turn a hair at that, it was true she worked as a professional prostitute at night but got use to Hinata trying to get a dig at her about it.

"Your ugly face, older sister." Hanabi replied sweetly before theatrically checking a mirror sitting on her desk to make sure her thickly plastered makeup was still on.

Hinata's voice turned frosty once again.

"Father would be turning in his grave if he knew your profession."

"Since when have you cared a shit about what father thinks?" Hanabi replied.

Hinata ignored her as she stomped back into her glass paneled office.

"No wonder she's known as the 'wicked bitch of the west.'" Thought Hanabi.

Hinata buried her head into her hands, "What has Neji done?" Hinata groaned to herself. Their, no, her company's reputation is being destroyed as Neji flaunts that body of hers at all the young men during business meetings, balls or whenever she's got a chance at a public occassion.

Thanks to Neji's decision to become a woman two years ago, Hinata had to fight to keep the investors, sponsors and readers by selling Neji's story in Hyuuga family owned magazine "Mode". (True enough, sells jumped 30% when writers promised juicy inside gossip that other magazines couldn't get hold of)

Since then she was described as brutal, heartless but the most successful business woman in New York. More juicy rumors and shocking gossip flew around her business dealings with many of the sexist, narcissistic and selfish businessmen of the man-eat-man world of business, her 'methods' involved threatened castration with letter opener and a testis retrieval operation for one of the less fortunate males. (Hinata still maintains that the man kicked himself in the balls.) (P.S. From '10 Things I Hate About You') Her family, was also in the headlines, Neji was a society 'lady' with her attending every charity ball, museum opening and anything that involves journalists and fame despite Hinata warning him, I mean her, away from the spotlight. Even less honorable dealings involving Hinata's little sister Hanabi and her nightly job was whispered in New York's upper society.

Suddenly her computer beeped, Hinata checked her inbox hoping it wasn't another e-mail from some influential investor warning her about Neji and Hanabi's behaviour. Hinata drew in her breath, the e-mail went like this:

_Reunion for the graduation class of 2000_

_Wondering how your childhood friends fared, did they marry their sweethearts, achieved their dreams?_

_There will be a reunion for the graduation class of 2000 at the 26th Anniversary of New York's Charity Balls._

_Organised by Ino, Sakura & Tenten_

_R.S.V.P by 25th of June to any of the girls above._

Hinata moaned, her day just got better. A flood of embarrassing memories of herself as the shy and obsessed little girl swamped her. Then something struck her.

"Oh crap." Hinata banged her head against her desk ignoring the delighted giggles of her staff.

"I have to go." Smacking herself on the head, Hinata just realized that Ino was the daughter of the editor of New York's best selling magazine "Adoration". (Mode was the 2nd best selling magazine in New York). She's going to have to attend that stupid reunion and suck up to Ino before crawling to Ino's daddy on her belly and kissing his arse.

God, how she hated her life.

Sighing at her Mac computer (NB: I love Mac computers) Hinata hit the 'reply' button.

_Dear Ino,_

_I would love to attend your reunion, it would be so much fun seeing all your old friends from school. (Yeah, right. Sarcasm peoples) By the way, please inform me of the dress code on the night. (Bad memory for Hinata of being told it was a fancy-dress party when it was a black tie)_

_In case you are wondering about entertainment for the night, I'm sure my dear (Cough) cousin Neji can provide her famous (Infamous) performance with her own cabaret club for the night._

_Love_

_Hinata_

Looks like it's going to be one hell of a party coming up.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**I am going to be really mean this time so I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS**

COME ON GUYS


End file.
